


First Date

by TheDinosaurNerd



Series: Ol' Shoshone [2]
Category: Firewatch (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: After being airlifted out of Shoshone National Forest, Max and Chloe go on a date down in a nearby city.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation of my Firewatch crossover fic. Go read that one if you have not already.
> 
> I'll probably do a few of these oneshots in this universe, so stay tuned.

There was a nice little place in Cody that made great ice cream. Max had visited it a number of times over the years she had spent as a lookout. Today was different, however, thanks to the person sitting across from her at the table.

Chloe Price was unlike anyone Max had ever met. Even though they had technically known each other all summer, having her actually there made everything different. Max looked at Chloe, who was looking down at her phone. After a moment, she looked up and smiled.

“Sorry, Mad Max. Just checking in on my mom.” She slipped the phone back into her pocket. “How are you holding up?”

Max sighed. “Good. I’m doing good.”

“You sound kinda down.”

“It’s just… the fire is still going out there.” Max looked out the window towards the smoke in the distance. “It’ll probably be a while before the lookout job is open again. I don’t know what I’m gonna do until then.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Chloe smiled reassuringly.

Max smiled back and finished her ice cream. “So what now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m gonna have to go back to Seattle soon, and I imagine you’ll be going back to Oregon. I mean… what then? Do we…” she didn’t finish her thought.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but this has been the best summer of my life. I’d hate for us to just… go our separate ways, if you know what I mean.”

Max blushed. “Yeah.”

“Jesus, this got hella deep real quick. Let’s change the subject. What’s Seattle like?”

Max laughed.

* * *

 

Chloe’s truck pulled up to the bus station. The sun was orange above as Chloe and Max climbed out of the truck. Max walked around to the back of the truck and grabbed her bags.

“These are mine, right?”

Chloe checked the bags in the truck. “Uh… yeah. Those are yours. Oh, uh, you have my number, right?”

“Yeah.” Max sighed. “I guess this is it, huh?”

Chloe nodded. “I guess so. It’s been fun, yeah?”

“Yeah. Wowsers, this summer has been crazy.”

Chloe smiled. “Hey, where’s your camera?”

“Oh, it’s in my bag.” Max reached over and pulled out her camera.

“Can I see it?”

Max handed over the camera. Chloe grabbed it and threw her arm around Max’s shoulder, pulling her in. She held the camera up in front of them.

“Smile!” The camera clicked. Chloe grabbed the picture as soon as it was printed out. “I’m keeping this one,” she said, stuffing the photograph in her pocket.

Max smiled. “Well, guess I better get going.”

“I guess.”

Chloe looked like she was about to turn back to her truck. At the last minute, she leaned in and kissed Max on the cheek.

“See you around, Max. Don’t you forget about me.”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
